Bunga Matahari dan Ikan Koi
by Naara Azuya
Summary: Saat Ootsutsuki Toneri begitu rindu akan pengantin lamanya, Hinata, dia membuka portal ke bumi dan mengintip Konoha melalui kolam dojo Hyuuga dalam wujud ikan koi. Walau tak bisa melihatnya, dia yakin darah daging Hinata itu jiwa yang hangat. Dia ingin membawa anak itu bersamanya./Jadilah pengantinku.../Toneri x Himawari;CrackPair!


.

Himawari menatap sekeliling. _Dojo_ masih sepi dan ia bahkan sudah terjaga. Dengan _yukata_ ungu yang sewarna langit fajar ini, dia duduk di koridor _dojo_. Matanya menatap kolam yang diisi tiga ikan koi. Satu hitam, satu putih, dan satu abu-abu. Warna yang menarik.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ada satu koi baru."

Himawari menatap ikan koi berwarna abu-abu dengan turun dan berjongkok di tepi kolam. Gadis sebelas tahun itu memperhatikan bintik biru terang di kepala si ikan, juga ekornya yang berwarna putih bersih. Himawari tersentak saat ikan koi itu menatapnya dengan rongga mata yang kosong. Himawari adalah putri dari Naruto Uzumaki, cucu dari Kushina Uzumaki. Rasa penasaran tentu mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Direngkuhnya tubuh licin koi itu keluar dari kolam.

"Ada apa dengan matamu?" bisik Himawari.

Koi itu menggeliat, membuat Himawari sulit memegangnya. Dalam sekali lompatan, koi itu masuk ke dalam kolam dan membuat wajah Himawari basah. Mata biru Himawari terbelalak ketika air kolam kecil itu bergejolak, memancarkan warna kekuningan. Ikan koi itu menghilang menjadi buih-buih—yang kemudian kembali menyatu menjadi seorang pria dewasa.

"Siapa kau?" Himawari jatuh terduduk akibat desiran _chakra_ yang menguar saat pria itu melangkah keluar dari kolam. Himawari menebak, usia pria itu setara dengan Papanya. Pria itu menatap Himawari dengan mata tertutup, mendekatinya dan berjongkok dengannya.

"Kau lupa?" suara berat pria itu membuat Himawari menautkan alis.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, paman." Sahut Himawari heran. Siapa pria berambut putih ini?

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh jambul tegak Himawari. Tangannya menyusuri rambut sebahu Himawari, lalu menyentuh pipinya. Dia bisa merasakan goresan halus di pipi Himawari. "Hinata?" lirihnya. Himawari mundur, lalu berdiri. Pria itu mengerutkan alis. "Atau Naruto?"

"Anda mengenal Mama dan Papa, paman?" Himawari memiringkan kepalanya. Pria itu berlutut dengan sedikit bingung. Keheranannya hilang saat Himawari berjongkok, jambul tegak itu menggelitik hidungnya. Pria itu tertegun. "Namaku Uzumaki Himawari. Paman mungkin salah orang. Naruto dan Hinata itu Papa dan Mamaku."

Pria itu menautkan alis, merasakan _chakra_ yang hangat dari Himawari dan jiwa yang damai. Dia tersentak, lalu memamerkan senyumnya—membuat mata Himawari berbinar kagum. Senyum yang lebih menyenangkan dari senyum Inojin. Pria itu meraih tangan Himawari, lalu mengelus rambutnya. "Namaku Toneri Ootsutsuki. Teman lama Papa dan Mamamu dari bulan."

.

.

.

**向日葵 ****と****錦鯉**

**(HIMAWARI TO NISHIKIGOI)**

**.**

A Naruto Fanfic by Naara Azuya

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

"Hima! Oi, bangun!" Bolt mengguncang tubuh Himawari yang terbaring di _futon_. Mata Himawari terbuka, menatap kakaknya heran. Gadis itu duduk, menatap sekeliling. Hei, kemana perginya paman tadi?

"Kau kenapa?" Bolt menatapnya heran. Himawari berdiri, keluar dari _futon_ dan berlari keluar kamar. Bolt mengikutinya dengan bingung, menuju _dojo_.

Aksi kejar-kejaran itu disaksikan seluruh penghuni kompleks Hyuuga. Termasuk Hiashi yang baru saja keluar kamar. Dia melongo melihat dua anak berdarah Uzumaki yang memecah keheningan pagi. Hanabi yang memasuki dapur nyaris tertabrak. Dia tidak berteriak, hanya menatap dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku menyuruhnya membangunkan Himawari, tapi…" Hanabi menatap ayahnya. Hiashi menghela napas. Jika setiap hari para Uzumaki seramai ini, bagaimana Hinata bisa menghadapinya?

"Uwa!" Himawari menatap kolam itu tak percaya. Dua ikan koi berenang luwes. Satu hitam dan satu putih. Himawari mencelupkan kaki ke dalam kolam, meraba dasarnya. Tidak ada satu pun koi lagi.

"Oi, Hima!" Bolt berteriak lantang dari koridor dojo. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bocah tiga belas tahun itu meraih pundak Himawari, menariknya dari kolam. Himawari terhenyak saat menatap kedua ikan itu.

"Demi seluruh ekor Kurama, kak! Pagi tadi ada tiga koi di sana! Yang satu berubah menjadi paman berambut putih, teman lama Papa dan Mama." Himawari menatap mata Bolt yang sedikit mengantuk. "Nama paman itu…"

"Sudahlah, Hima. Keningmu hangat, kau tahu." Bolt menyentuh kening Himawari dengan keningnya. "Kau mungkin bermimpi_'ttebasa_. Sejak zaman Hokage Pertama dan bahkan mungkin sejak sebelumnya, hanya ada dua koi di sana. Yin dan Yang. Seperti lambang Hyuuga." Himawari menatap kakaknya.

"Kakak tidak percaya padaku?" matanya berkaca-kaca. Bolt terenyuh melihatnya. Mata yang sewarna dengan matanya itu begitu mengiba. Seperti mata cucu Tuan Akamaru yang lahir tiga minggu lalu. _Puppy Eyes_. Bolt merangkul Himawari.

"Kakak percaya, Hima. Tapi orang lain belum tentu percaya. Nanti kau jangan menceritakannya pada orang lain, ya?" Bolt mengelus rambut Himawari. Gadis itu kembali ke tatapan cerianya, tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Manis sekali.

"Hei, anak-anak!" Hanabi muncul dengan _apron_ putih, berkacak pinggang di dekat koridor _dojo_. "Kalian ingin sarapan, tidak?"

"Tentu, Bibi Hanabi!" seru Himawari, berlari menuju Hanabi. Bolt menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat _genin_ itu beranjak, cahaya biru kekuningan berpendar dari kolam.

"Kenapa berlarian di pagi hari?" Hiashi menatap kedua cucunya, menunggu di belakang Hanabi. Bolt menunduk, Himawari nyengir.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin latihan di _dojo_, kakek!" sahutnya, membuat Bolt mengangkat kepalanya. "Kata Papa, pemanasan sangat dibutuhkan sebelum latihan. Mama juga bilang, olahraga di pagi hari itu baik. Benar kan, Kak?" Himawari menyikut lengan Bolt yang mengangguk-angguk gelagapan.

Hiashi tersenyum. Himawari adalah anak periang yang pandai mengontrol suasana. Sedangkan Bolt cenderung seperti Hinata, relatif penggugup—walau sifat jahil Naruto mengalir dalam darahnya. "Begitu. Nanti kakek akan ajari jurus yang baru untuk Hima, agar bisa lulus dari akademi dengan nilai memukau, ya?" Hiashi mengacak rambut Himawari yang mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Kakek tidak _sparring_ dengan kakak?" tanya Himawari. Bolt menatapnya kaget. Hiashi adalah Hyuuga terkuat saat ini. Mengerikan jika harus melawannya. Hiashi menggeleng, tergelak. "Kakek sudah tua, Hima. Melawan Bolt yang penuh semangat tentu bisa membuat tulang punggung kakek remuk. Bibi Hanabi sudah berencana untuk _sparring_ dengan kakakmu. Tenang saja."

Mata Bolt membelalak, dia melirik Hanabi yang sudah tersenyum manis—terlalu manis malah. Dia meneguk ludah. Semua orang berkata, Hanabi lebih kuat dari Hinata. Dan Bolt sendiri sudah melihat betapa mengenaskannya keadaan Papanya saat Mamanya marah besar karena aroma sake yang menguar dari tubuhnya di suatu fajar.

Mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Paman datang lagi, ya?" Himawari duduk di koridor _dojo_ dengan pakaian latihan dan _yukata_ putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya seperti mantel. Toneri mengangguk, duduk di sebelah Himawari.

"Fajar ini kau terdengar mengantuk, Hibana." Himawari memang sangat lelah, setelah latih tanding dengan Kakeknya kemarin. Toneri menyerahkan setangkai bunga matahari padanya. Himawari tersenyum lembut. "Namaku Himawari, paman. Bukan Hibana."

"Artinya sama saja, kan?"

"Berbeda, paman." Sahutnya cepat. Mendengarnya, Toneri ingin mencubit pipinya. "Paman sepertinya mencari Papa dan Mama, ya? Percuma, Paman. Papa sedang pergi ke Amegakure untuk urusan diplomasi. Mama ada di Yugakure mewakili Kakek. Yah, walau seharusnya Bibi Hanabi yang pergi—maksudku sebagai ketua klan. Tapi ada banyak pertemuan ketua klan menjelang _matsuri_ tahun ini."

"Tidak juga." Toneri menyentuh bunga matahari di genggaman Himawari. "Bisa kau menyelipkannya di salah satu telingamu, Hibana? Aku tidak bisa melihat, tapi kurasa kau akan tampak manis." Himawari menatap Toneri, mengangguk. Setelahnya, dia menuju kolam dan menatap pantulan dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mata paman?" tanya Himawari saat Toneri sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Toneri hanya tersenyum. "Itu ingatan yang buruk, Hibana. Saat pengantinku dicuri dariku."

Himawari menunduk, menggenggam tangan Toneri. "Maaf, Paman. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. Aku turut prihatin." Toneri tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hibana. Lagipula, pengantinku itu sudah bahagia."

"Benarkah? Tapi itu jahat sekali, paman. Bagaimanapun juga." Himawari duduk mengikuti Toneri yang sudah bersimpuh sejak tadi. Toneri menggeleng.

"Aku juga dulu jahat, Hibana." Bisiknya. "Kau tahu? Ada beberapa hal yang sulit dipahami di dunia ini. Seperti sisi positif dan negatif dari satu manusia. Entah ia cenderung ke mana, penyebabnya sukar dimengerti."

Himawari tersenyum. "Paman tahu? Aku lelah sekali hari ini." Toneri mengangkat alis saat merasakan kepala Himawari menubruk pundaknya. Pria itu tertegun merasakan rambut halus yang menerpa lehernya. Dengan insting, dia mengecup pucuk kepala Himawari.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu ke kamar lagi malam ini."

.

.

.

Himawari bersimpuh di depan kolam. Dia menyeka keringat yang membasahi lehernya. Hiashi juga duduk di sebelahnya, setelah menikmati teh hijau hangat. Bolt terbaring dengan punggung menempel di koridor _dojo_ dan kaki menyentuh tanah berumput. Bibinya ternyata tidak main-main.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi _chuunin_ jika lelah hanya karena melawan wanita, Bolt?" Sahut Hanabi sambil menawarkan teh pada keponakannya. "Aih, staminamu lebih payah dari Papamu, tahu."

Bolt mendengus dengan napas pendek. "Bibi Hanabi bukan wanita biasa, tahu. Dan lagi, Papa itu _sannin_ yang bahkan bisa bertarung di bulan. Mana bisa aku disamakan dengannya."

"Kau ini. Oleh karena itu, kau harus lebih bersemangat di ujian _chuunin_ ini!" Hanabi menyentil hidung Bolt. "Buktikan kalau kau keturunan para Hokage dan _souke_ Hyuuga."

"Cih." Bolt menegakkan punggungnya. "Papa saja yang nyaris berstatus _genin_ sepanjang hidup bisa menjadi Hokage. Kenapa repot-repot menjadi _chuunin_? Paman Neji yang menjadi _jounin_ di usia muda malah gugur dalam perang."

Hanabi membelalak. Tak ayal, satu totokan menghujam di saraf Bolt. Jantung anak itu seperti berhenti sekejap. "Dia gugur demi kalian juga, tahu! Jangan sembarangan bicara, perang itu mimpi terburuk dari semua mimpi buruk. Kau harusnya lebih sering berkunjung ke pemakaman seperti Hima. Dasar Uzumaki."

"Ya, ya, Bibi! Maaf. Tapi kakak Bibi juga seorang Uzumaki, kan?"

Himawari tidak memperhatikan kakak dan bibinya. Dia menatap Yin dan Yang yang berenang berputar. "Kakek, apa yang akan terjadi jika ada koi lain di antara mereka?"

Hiashi mengangkat alis, melirik Himawari. "Mengapa menanyakan itu, Hima?"

Himawari mengangkat bahunya. "Sekedar penasaran."

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Selama tidak mengganggu pergerakan mereka. Kau tahu? Yang sudah ada sejak Kakek menikah, sedangkan Yin yang ini ada saat bibi Hanabi lahir. Di zaman sekarang, mereka hanya koi biasa. Dulu mereka dianggap menjaga keseimbangan. Tapi sekarang semua tahu, keseimbangan ada pada diri masing-masing. Yin dan Yang. Mereka sekarang hanya perlambangan, Hima."

.

.

.

Tepat seminggu Himawari dan Bolt tinggal di rumah Hyuuga. Siang nanti Naruto dan Hinata akan menjemput mereka. Jadi fajar ini dia duduk di pangkuan Toneri, membiarkan pria itu memainkan rambutnya. "Kita mungkin takkan bertemu lagi, paman."

"Mengapa?"

"Papa dan Mama akan menjemput siang ini. Aku akan pulang."

"Begitu, ya." Toneri tersenyum sendu. Sudah satu minggu dia mengenal gadis ini—yang usianya terpaut lebih dari dua dasawarsa dengannya. Dia merasa enggan membiarkan perempuan yang penting baginya pergi. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya, dan tidak kepada Naruto lagi. Entah kenapa ia selalu terjerat jiwa perempuan yang dekat dengan pria bermata biru itu. Kebaikan macam apa yang dilakukannya hingga ia dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan baik dalam hidupnya?

"Aku akan merindukan paman." Himawari merasakan tangan Toneri yang memeluknya. "Aku juga, Hibana."

Bibir Himawari mengerucut. "Namaku bukan Hibana, paman. Namaku Himawari."

"Jika aku bisa terus bersama kau, akan kuubah namamu menjadi Hibana. Ootsutsuki Hibana. Terdengar lebih indah." Toneri menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut lebat Himawari yang hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat Toneri—tanpa paham sepenuhnya.

"Matahari akan muncul…" bisik Himawari. Toneri mengangkat kepalanya, mengangguk. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berdiri. "Jika kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi, aku akan ada datang padamu saat gerhana matahari selanjutnya. Itu mungkin tidak lama, tapi hanya jika kau mau."

Himawari mengangguk menatap Toneri yang tersenyum dan segera membalikkan badan. Saat dia bisa menatap punggung pria itu, Himawari bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Toneri. Himawari terkejut.

"Aku akan menunggunya, paman." Ucap Himawari saat Toneri mencelupkan kaki ke dalam kolam. Toneri membungkuk, tubuhnya berubah menjadi buih yang kemudian tersusun membentuk ikan koi. Himawari berjongkok di tepi kolam, mengelus ikan koi itu. Dia lalu mengangkatnya dari kolam. Tanpa sadar, dia mengecup kepala ikan itu, lalu melepaskannya ke kolam. Himawari melambaikan tangan.

Ikan koi itu—Toneri—tertegun saat kecupan Himawari mendarat di kepalanya. Dia lalu menyelam ke dasar kolam, tepat di tengah Yin dan Yang, memasuki portal ke bulan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gerhana matahari tak lama lagi kan, Ma?" Himawari menghabiskan _soba_ dengan cepat. Hinata mengangguk.

"Kira-kira lusa , tepat setelah final ujian _chuunin_." Tambah Naruto.

"Aku bertanya pada Mama, Pa." Himawari mendengus. "Apa kakak akan datang nanti?"

"Saat apa?" Naruto mengangkat alis. "Gerhana matahari atau final ujian _chuunin_?"

Himawari berpikir. "Keduanya, mungkin."

Naruto menghitung-hitung. Sejak Bolt menjadi _chuunin_, dia mengirim anak itu ke gunung Myoboku untuk berlatih selama satu tahun. Dan Kakashi dengan seenaknya membawa Bolt berlatih lagi selama dua tahun saat tahu Sarada mengikuti Papanya berkeliling dunia. Sudah tiga tahun anak itu tidak pulang. "Entahlah. Itu tergantung Guru Kakashi."

Himawari menghela napas. Umurnya sekarang empat belas dan dia lolos ke final ujian _chuunin_ tanpa "campur tangan" ayahnya.

"Kuharap kakak bisa datang." Sahutnya.

"Mama juga berharap begitu. Bolt pasti sudah besar."

Himawari bertopang dagu. Aku ingin kakak tahu kalau aku bisa lebih kuat darinya. Dan tidak bergantung padanya."

"Jangan terlalu sedih, Hima. Kau seperti bukan dirimu, tahu." Naruto menepuk pundak putrinya. "Apa ada yang bisa Papa lakukan untuk menghiburmu?"

Rasa ingin tahu Himawari sangat besar, mengalahkan perasaan lain dalam dirinya. Entah itu positif atau negatif, dia dibangung dengan sifat dasar itu. "Apa Papa tahu tentang Toneri Ootsutsuki?"

Naruto dan Hinata serentak menoleh kaget pada anak gadis mereka, yang baru sadar bahwa dia melanggar janjinya pada Paman Ikan Koi—begitu ia menyebut Toneri.

.

.

.

"Haah…" Himawari bernapas pendek-pendek. Dia memasang kuda-kuda, bersiaga jika lawannya kembali menyerang. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan pakaiannya mulai memerah karena darah. Anak laki-laki itu—Inuzuka Kizu—terbujur lelah dengan bekas totokan yang menimbulkan ruam di sekujur tubuhnya, mengacungkan jempolnya pada Himawari. Anjingnya meringkuk di sebelah tuannya yang bajunya tertancap oleh _shuriken_ Himawari.

"Kau menang kali ini, Uzu."

Kaki Himawari ingin meleleh saat itu. Seruan riuh menggema di stadion, menyerukan namanya. Papanya berteriak paling keras, Mamanya menangis paling haru. Seorang _jounin_ mengangkat tangannya,

"Pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Himawari!"

Seluruh Konoha seperti menyerukan namanya. Air mata Himawari mengalir perlahan. Dia tersenyum pada Papa, Mama, Kakek, dan Bibi Hanabi. Mata birunya mencari sosok Bolt. Nihil.

Matahari yang bersinar tiba-tiba meredup. Seruan kaget memenuhi stadion.

Gerhana matahari.

Seluruh tubuh Himawari seperti tersedot oleh _chakra_ kuat ke ruangan hitam dengan cahaya biru dan kuning. Himawari merasakan air menggenangi kakinya. Saat dia membuka mata, sosok berambut putih itu tersenyum padanya.

Toneri Ootsutsuki.

.

.

"Paman?" Himawari berseru tertahan. Dia berlari menuju Toneri, memeluknya erat dan menangis di dadanya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, paman."

Toneri membalas pelukan Himawari, mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Terlebih lagi aku, Hibana." Seisi ruangan itu berubah menjadi padang bunga matahari. Himawari melepas pelukannya, berseru takjub. Toneri duduk, lalu mengisyaratkan Himawari untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Himawari mengangguk. Dia merebahkan pikiran, membiarkan Toneri memainkan rambutnya dan mengelus keningnya.

"Paman, aku ingin bertanya." Himawari mendongak, menatap Toneri yang menaikkan alis. "Ada apa, Hibana? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" Himawari mengangguk, menggigit bibirnya.

"Paman, apa Mama adalah pengantin Paman dulu?"

Toneri menautkan alis. Dia sadar, Himawari pasti mencari tahu lewat Naruto. Dia memahami sifat dasar Himawari. Tersenyum kecut, Toneri mengangguk. "Tepat sekali, Hibana." Himawari tersentak. Dia pikir, entah Toneri atau kedua orang tuanya bercanda.

"Paman bercanda, kan?" suara Himawari lirih.

Toneri menggeleng. "Sayangnya tidak, Hibana. Paman nyaris menikahi Mamamu jika Papamu tidak datang. Tidak ada yang berkeberatan antara aku dan Hinata sampai Naruto datang. Ini kenyataan Hibana." Himawari menggeleng. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Paman pasti bercanda." Tangisnya. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan siapa yang berbuat kejam setelah mengetahui dua cerita yang bertolak belakang. "Paman sejahat itu? Aku tidak percaya." Isak Himawari saat tangan Toneri memeluknya erat. Pria itu menurunkan tubuh Himawari hingga berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Itu diriku yang dulu, aku tidak punya hati. Masa lalu itu kulepaskan. Tapi aku berbuat kesalahan, Hibana." Himawari menatap wajah Toneri yang mulai menangis. "Aku ingin menengok masa lalu, namun aku menemuimu. Kau keturunan Hinata, memiliki darahnya, jadi kumohon Hibana…" Toneri mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala Himawari. Gadis berambut sepunggung itu menutup matanya, menangis pelan.

"Jadilah pengantinku, Ootsutsuki Hibana."

Toneri mengecup kening Himawari. Gadis itu tertegun, membuka mata dan melihat wajah berurai air mata itu. Wajah itu, wajah rapuh Paman Ikan Koi-nya. Menjadi pengantinnya? Berarti tinggal di bulan, meninggalkan Kakek Hiashi, meninggalkan Bibi Hanabi, meninggalkan Papa, meninggalkan Mama, meninggalkan Kak Bolt.

Himawari tersentak. Apakah begini caranya membalas kakaknya?

Himawari membiarkan Toneri. Astaga, ingin menangis ia rasanya.

.

"HIMA! HIMAWARI!"

"Kakak?!" Himawari tersentak. Dia mengenali suara itu. Dia kini duduk di pangkuan Toneri dengan pria itu memeluknya erat. Kedua mata Himawari melihat sosok Bolt yang muncul dari kejauhan dengan terengah-engah. Himawari berusaha melepaskan diri dari Toneri.

"Jangan pergi, Hibana." Air mata Toneri membasahi leher Himawari.

"Aku harus menemui kakakku, paman. Kumohon."

"Kau harus menjadi pengantinku. Akan kuubah namamu menjadi Ootsutsuki Hibana." Toneri membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Himawari, memeluknya erat.

"Aku Ootsutsuki Hibana?" tanyanya ragu. Toneri mengangguk. "Kau Hibana."

"Ootsutsuki Hibana…" lirih Himawari. Matanya terpejam, dia seperti terpanggil oleh bulan, yang menutupi matahari dengan sempurna.

"UZUMAKI HIMAWARI!" Bolt berseru sekuat tenaga. Dia melompat ke depan Himawari, menarik tangannya. "Hima! Sadarlah! Kakak mohon!"

"Ka-kakak?" Himawari membuka matanya paksa. Toneri meringis, menutup mata Himawari dengan tangannya. "Aku Uzumaki Himawari?"

"Kau Ootsutsuki Hibana." Toneri menjepit pinggang Himawari. Gadis itu menjerit. Bolt menatap Toneri marah. "Lepaskan Hima!"

"Tidak akan." Serunya datar. Toneri melepaskan pelukannya, menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di kepala Himawari. "Dia pengantinku."

"Tapi dia adikku!" Bolt menarik pinggang Himawari. Bulan mulai bergeser, membuat padang bunga matahari berubah menjadi kolam semata kaki. Bolt menarik pinggang Himawari erat, sementara Toneri mulai memanipulasi memori Himawari. "Takkan kubiarkan kalian mencuri pengantinku lagi!"

"Oi, Hima! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?!" mata Bolt mulai basah. Himawari bisa merasakan air di kakinya. Dia mengingat sensasi ini, suara ini. "Kau bermimpi_'ttebasa_! Bangunlah, Hima!"

"_**Oi, Hima!" Bolt berteriak lantang dari koridor dojo. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bocah tiga belas tahun itu meraih pundak Himawari, menariknya dari kolam. Himawari terhenyak saat menatap kedua ikan itu.**_

"_**Demi seluruh ekor Kurama, kak! Pagi tadi ada tiga koi di sana! Yang satu berubah menjadi paman berambut putih, teman lama Papa dan Mama." Himawari menatap mata Bolt yang sedikit mengantuk. "Nama paman itu…"**_

"_**Sudahlah, Hima. Keningmu hangat, kau tahu." Bolt menyentuh kening Himawari dengan keningnya. "Kau mungkin bermimpi'ttebasa. Sejak zaman Hokage Pertama dan bahkan mungkin sejak sebelumnya, hanya ada dua koi di sana. Yin dan Yang. Seperti lambang Hyuuga." Himawari menatap kakaknya.**_

"Kakak!" Himawari membuka matanya. Dia ingat Bolt yang sudah bersamanya belasan tahun. Mana mungkin Paman Ikan Koi yang hanya seminggu bisa menggantikannya?

"Hima! Sadarlah!" Bolt menarik Himawari, memeluknya erat. "Ayo, Hima! Papa bisa menutup portalnya jika kita kembali sebelum gerhana selesai!" Bolt menggendong Himawari di punggungnya, melarang adiknya menoleh ke belakang. Toneri mengumpat marah, menghisap keduanya dengan _chakra _besar. Bolt tertarik ke belakang, begitu pula Himawari.

"Kembalikan pengantinku!" serunya marah dan sedih. Himawari menggigit bibir. "Kak, kembalikan aku. Kakak bisa selamat!"

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan—Hima!" Bolt terkejut saat Himawari melepaskan pegangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum pada Bolt, melambaikan tangan.

"Maaf dan Terima Kasih, kak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Himawari terjaga. Ia turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri jendela. Bulan purnama besar menyambutnya. Himawari ingin menangis teringat seruan bahagia Toneri saat ia melepaskan pegangan dari Bolt. Entah beruntung atau kemalangan, _chakra_ Kurama yang mengalir dalam dirinya dan Bolt tersambung dengan milik Papanya.

Uzumaki Naruto bisa menarik kedua anaknya keluar dari ruang yang ditanam Toneri di alam bawah sadar Himawari dan menyegel portal ke bulan bersama Hinata.

Himawari melihat bulan yang berpendar biru. Seperti birunya hati Paman Ikan Koi. Pria yang pengantinnya diculik. Dia seperti melihat senyum sendu Toneri terukir di bulan.

Himawari menangis, entah air mata sedih atau bahagia.

.

.

.


End file.
